


Bruises

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Series: The On-Fire-Garbage Man has some love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: "Third of all, what happened on that crime scene for you to come home like this?""I got into a fight on the crime scene." he shrugged "Some big guy was being a jerk so...""Sure. And what does that Connor guy has to do with that?" You crossed your armsHe didn't answer, making you bite the inside of your mouth so you wouldn't laugh."He was the 'big guy', wasn't he?" you asked"Yes.""And you were the one being a jerk?""No!" you raised your eyebrows at him, hearing him grunt "Maybe..."





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm writing this is because a toddler asked me to (Hi Ash). 
> 
> So... enjoy I guess???

You ended up cleaning up the whole house before Gavin got home. You both had agreed that both of you would do your best to get out of work earlier, just like you did, so _both of you_ could clean the mess you both called an apartment. Since you and Gavin worked all day, five days a week, the apartment had a tendency of being a mess and none of you wanted to clean it on your free weekends. You should've had chosen a roommate with a more open schedule, but the grumpy drunk detective was your best option at the time.

You sat down on the couch, sweaty from all the work, looking at the clock next to the door, seeing that it was already 10 PM, getting mad at the time it took you to clean the whole apartment, knowing that if Gavin was there it would've been way faster. He hadn't picked up your calls earlier so you just gave up on trying and did it yourself, knowing it would take too long to find another day to schedule this cleaning.

When you heard the sound of the front door opening, you got up, ready to storm all your anger and tiredness on Gavin, but stopped yourself when you saw him looking at you with his eyes widened. Well, at least one eye was, the other one had a awful purple/almost black color around it and he was barely able to open it. Not only that, his lip seemed to be cut open too, but this one was already dry.

"Oh _fuck_ , I forgot about the cleaning..." he mumbled, as if that was the worst part of it all

You rolled your eyes, going straight to the kitchen to get some ice to put on his face, and you noticed he was following you. You put the ice on a kitchen cloth, making an improvised ice bag for him, noticing he was making frustrated noises around you.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I really forgot about the cleaning... They put me in a case today and I wasn't able to come home earlier."

"Forget about this for now, Reed. Tell me what the fuck happened to your face."

You handed him the bag of ice and he took it promptly, putting over his black eye. "I had to go to a crime scene with that fucking android I told you about."

"That Connor guy? The one who apparently did absolutely nothing to you and you seem to hate him from the bottom of your heart?"

"Oh, shut up. You hate people for nothing too, don't act like you're a saint, miss. What's the name of that guy who you keep complaining about from your work and you literally hate him and you never talked with him _once_?"

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, his name is Kyle and he's a bitch. Third of all, what happened on that crime scene for you to come home _like this_?"

He stopped for a moment, uncertain, and you narrowed your eyes, noticing he was about to hide something. After one year living with Gavin, you ended up learning his behavior, knowing well when the detective wanted to hide something from you. He did the same thing when he wanted to hide from you that he had broken the coffee machine, or when he came home after losing the money of that month's rent in a bet while drunk, and in many other occasions like these. You could call him on his bullshit right at that point, but you decided to let him talk.

"I got into a fight on the crime scene." he shrugged "Some big guy was being a jerk so..."

"Sure. And what does that Connor guy has to do with that?" You crossed your arms

He didn't answer, making you bite the inside of your mouth so you wouldn't laugh. You liked to shame him sometimes as a way to make fun of him, the same way he did to you, but you could notice the man in front of you was already full of shame, laughing at him would be just mean.

"He was the ' _big guy_ ', wasn't he?" you asked

"Yes."

"And you were the one being a jerk?"

"No!" you raised your eyebrows at him, hearing him grunt "Maybe..."

"And he punched you?"

"He's not even a good puncher..."

"Your eye says you're wrong." you lightly pushed the ice bag more into his eye, hearing him complain from the pain "Go take a shower, Gavin. I'm gonna fix something for you to eat so you can forget you've been punched by an android. This is the only time I will make your dinner so willingly, Reed."

He didn't complain, only started leaving the kitchen as you started gathering somethings to make him a decent dinner. As he was about to leave, you noticed him stopping at the kitchen door.

"I'm really sorry for not helping you today with the cleaning, Y/N."

"Don't worry. But next time," you smiled "you're going to clean it yourself."

"Seems fair."

 

 

***

It was late at night and, even being tired, you couldn't sleep. You tried your best to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed to work. As you rolled over your bed for the millionth time, you decided to drink a cup of warm milk, hoping it would help you sleep.

Your feet touched the cold wood, making you shiver lightly as you got up to walk out of your room, fixing the sleeves of your shirt so it wouldn't fall. The sound of your steps in the dark seemed to fill the whole room, as if you were taking heavy steps when you actually were almost tiptoeing. You opened the door carefully, not wanting to make any noise as to not wake Gavin in the middle of the night, but when you got to the hallway of your apartment you noticed that all of that precaution was for nothing. Gavin's complaints could be heard by you, muffled by the closed door. 

He seemed to be cursing the android for doing that to his face and you shook your head as you let a silent laugh out. He was probably in pain at that moment, not being able to sleep, and you felt like you needed to help your roommate with that. Not that carefully anymore, you walked to the kitchen, leaving your plans to drink a hot beverage aside as you took more ice and the kitchen cloth from before, making him another bag of ice. You quickly looked around the house for some painkillers, but couldn't find any. He would have to make due with the ice. 

You walked back to the hallway, noticing he was still mumbling something angrily and knocked on the door. His muffled voice stopped for a second before you heard him say you could come in, and so you did. You raised your eyebrows at the man, seeing him covering his bare chest. You knew he slept only on his underwear, and after the fifth time of you crossing with him on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night you stopped caring about seeing your roommate almost naked in front of you, but it still seemed to make him nervous, so seeing him hide his chest made you roll your eyes before approaching the bed and sitting down at the edge of it, giving him the ice bag.

"Trouble sleeping, champ?"

"My eye is hurting like a bitch." his tired voice said as you saw him hiss in pain with the ice touching his skin "I can't use this now, it's hurting _a lot_."

"Oh, come on, Reed. Don't be a bitch, give me that." 

You took the bag out of his hands, using your free hand to take the hair out of his face before gently pressing the ice on his eye. He clenched his jaw, trying to suck up the pain, and you just kept pressing it, trying your best to not put too much strength. Once you saw him relax a little bit, you ran the hand that was holding his hair out of his face through the side of his face, making him frown at you for the sudden caressing, before you got it to his cheek and lightly slapped it.

"This is what happens when you're a bitch, Gavin Reed."

"Give me a break, that android is a jerk." 

You let out a laugh, seeing that you put too much pressure on the ice as you laughed, making him move because of the pain. You quickly said sorry before only holding the ice in place and taking it from his eye to not burn his skin. He seemed to flinch everytime you put the ice back and you bit your lip, seeing in how much pain he was. It was a pretty strong punch, you could see that. It wasn't the first time you took care of a hurt Gavin, everytime he went out to drink after his work and managed to get into a fight he came back with a few bruises. It was the first time you had to take care of a black eye of his though, and usually the bruises wouldn't stop him from sleeping.

You then noticed his look on your face, his eye barely visible in the dark of his room, the light from the street lamps being the only source of light there, but you could notice his greyish iris staring at you, so you just stared back.

"Is everything ok?" you asked in a soft voice, seeing him nod lightly

"It's impressive how you keep taking care of me." his voice was calmer now, sounded different from the usual loud and usually full of sarcasm tone he had "You don't even need to."

"We're friends, aren't we?" you moved the ice away to prevent an ice burn "Of course I would take care of you, even if you _are_ a sack of shit sometimes."

"And I suppose that makes you a hero, huh?"

"Yes, I'm the best bitch in town, you can't find better."

Both of you laughed, the sound of it filling the room before you carefully placed the ice on his face again, seeing him flinch once more. Instinctively, you started running your free hand through his hair to calm him down, maybe comfort him from the pain, noticing him closing his good eye, enjoying your cares. You frowned lightly, realizing how weirdly calm that moment was being: you, helping him with his bruises while comforting him, and him, eyes closed and just letting you take care of him. Your cheeks blushed as you failed to remember the last time you had such a intimate and calm moment with someone. 

After a few minutes you took the ice away once more, seeing him open his eyes as your caressing stopped and you looked closely at his eye, noticing that it was less swollen than before and he already could open it more. 

"I think it's already enough of ice for now. In the morning you should put it again."

"It still hurts a lot." he complained

"I tried looking for painkillers to give you but we ran out of it." you shrugged, seeing him grunt, knowing he would have to deal with the pain without help

"Can... Can you stay here for a while?" he asked, and you could hear the struggle he was having to say those words "You distract me."

You thought for a second, shrugging before nodding at him. "Let me just put this ice in the sink."

You left the bed, seeing him move to make room for you to stay there with him properly. You left the ice in the sink to melt, putting the cloth somewhere where it could dry out and made your way back to Gavin's room, closing the door behind you and lazily walking towards the bed. You didn't even though that could be weird when you climbed under the covers, sitting right beside him. He moved close, hesitantly.

"Do you want me to put some clothes?" he asked, making you laugh

"I've seen you in your underwear too many times now, Reed. Don't worry." 

He rested his head on top of your leg, as your hand moved through his hair again. He seemed to relax immediately with your touch and you felt your cheeks blushing again. After a few minutes of that, you ended up feeling your eyes getting heavier, and you moved again, this time laying down beside him and feeling his arms bringing you closer. He held you by your waist, keeping your body next to his, as his head rested next to your collarbone. You kept one of your hands on his hair, and it wasn't long until you finally slept.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

When you opened your eyes again, you saw Gavin's face right next to yours. You blinked a few times, remembering last night and analyzing his calm expression. It was weird seeing his face so calm and peaceful like this, and you smiled when you noticed he was pouting while sleeping. It was almost surreal the scene in front of you: the light coming in from the window, once the curtain was only half closed, making you able to see his peaceful — bordering innocent — expression while he was deep asleep, the warmth of his body next to you, the small sound he made while sleeping that sounded like a soft purring, and his hands that still held you close. You though about leaving the bed, but you knew this would wake him up, so you just stayed there. You looked at his eye, noticing that it looked way better than it looked yesterday, but knowing that it was better to put some more ice today.

A few seconds passed by while you were still admiring him when he opened his eyes slowly, looking at you still half asleep. You raised your eyebrows, trying to see if he was going to wake up, but you widened your eyes once his first instinct was to lock his lips with yours. For a few seconds, you just watched as Gavin kissed you, not knowing exactly what to do, until you finally closed your eyes and enjoyed the kiss. You placed your hand on the side of his face, moving your thumb slightly on his skin while you two kissed. He pulled back, opening his eyes again and staring at you with a frown.

"Im sorry, I just... I didn't-"

"Shut up, you little shit, kiss me again already." 

His lips curved into a smile before he approached your face again, pulling you into another kiss. His tongue touched your lip softly as you opened your mouth deepen the kiss, and, once you did, both of you seemed to wake up instantly. The kiss became more desperate quickly, and when you noticed, his body was already on top of yours. His hands started running through your body as yours scratched his back and messed with his hair. He thrusted into your thigh once, and you noticed the bulge that was slowly forming between his legs.

He cut the kiss for air, looking at you intensely once before he started kissing and biting your neck. You closed your eyes, feeling him suck on the skin of your collarbone, knowing that would leave a hickey. He got on his knees, his legs on the sides of your body as he started pulling your shirt up. Gavin smiled once he noticed you weren't wearing a bra, and you raised your eyebrows as he licked his lips. He got down again, his mouth catching yours on another kiss before he trailed down your jaw to your neck and collarbone, quickly making his way to your breasts and using one of his hands to massage one while his mouth took care of the other. You closed your eyes again, letting a moan leave your mouth as you let him take care of you.

When you met him a year ago — a seemingly very tired and with some anger and alcohol problems that he had to take care —, you didn't imagine this was how having him as a roommate would go. You couldn't care less for him at first until you ended up being friends with him and helping the man to take care of himself, and now there you were, under his body while he dry humped you and had his mouth on one of your breasts.

You opened your eyes again when you felt him back away, going down on the bed and grabbing the sides of your shorts and panties, slowly pulling them down your legs while you bit your lip. His eyes admired you for a few seconds before he got down again, kissing your stomach while going down to your core. You let out a loud moan once his lips touched you where you wanted the most. His tongue started to work on you as you felt him taking his fingers to touch you, pulling slowly one finger inside of you with no difficulty from how wet you were already. You felt him laughing against you and raised your head, seeing him do the same with a smug smile on his face.

"Already _that_ wet for me, Y/N?"

"Would you prefer I wasn't, pussy?"

"Nah, it's fine for me."

Before you could even respond, his mouth went back to suck you while he put another finger in and started moving his hand. You moaned, forgetting how to breathe for a second, and just let your body get overwhelmed by his touch. Your hips started moving, trying to get off on his fingers, and once your body started to tremble dangerously he stopped. You looked at him, seeing him get up on you, licking his lips before kissing you again. His body touched yours and you could feel his dick already completely hard against your thigh. You moved your leg slightly, seeing him let out a pleased sound.

Smiling between the kiss, you started moving your leg against him, noticing his breath break and his hips thrusting against your leg desperately. He had a frown on his face, drops of sweat already formed on his forehead, making some strands of his hair glue to his skin. You stopped the kiss, seeing him place his head on your collarbone as he was still moving against you. He moved a little, changing the position slightly and started rubbing himself against your cunt. You moaned again, hearing him do the same, giving some hard thrusts against you before he desperately got up and ran to the dresser in the corner of his room. You looked at him with a frown on your face, feeling empty once his body wasn't against yours anymore, and noticed he coming back with something on his hand. You slow clapped at him when you saw it was a condom.

"Look at him, practicing safe sex..." You moved uncomfortably on the bed, wanting him to come back to you, and your eyes accompanied his every movement when he started taking off his underwear

"I don't know where you've been. Can't risk my junk." he shrugged, getting back in the bed with a grin on his face

"Fuck you. I should be the one worried, you dirty-looking motherfucker."

He laughed, kissing you quickly before putting the condom on and sitting on the bed, calling you with his hand. He held you close as you kissed him again, feeling him start to pull you down. Slowly, you felt him going inside of you, making you forget how to breathe until he was all the way in. He held you in your place and you could see his jaw clenched as he seemingly was holding himself. Impatient, you moved your hips against him, taking moans from both of you with that, and he let the grip loosen as you started bouncing on his lap. He kept his head on the crook of your neck — sucking and biting the skin in a way that you knew would leave marks — while you just let your head hang loosely.

Once you noticed him thrusting up as you moved, you knew it wouldn't last long from there. You bit your lips, feeling his hands force you into a fast pace, and didn't take long for you to sink your nails into his back and scream once you reached your orgasm. Gavin's breath started to break again as he thrusted into you, your walls clenching his dick inside of you, making his eyes roll back as he finally came. You laid your head on his shoulder as he rode the last of his orgasm until he finally stopped, trying to recover his breath.

You kissed his shoulder, raising your head to look at his face and noticed the grin on his lips.

"Who would've thought it only costed me being punched by that plastic prick for you to have sex with me..."

"It's pity sex."

"Nah, you like me."

"No. Completely out of pity."

"Just admit it."

"Never, bitch."

You both laughed as you placed a kiss on his lips, resting your head on his, both of you smiling like idiots, enjoying each other's companies.

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
